


Sins and Sacrifice

by Keysoflight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: "You carry your sins in your heart, forever reminded that you failed the one you loved."Ephelayer (Ephemer x Player) fic





	Sins and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon-divergent, fantasy AU that wrote about my player, and the other dandelions, widely based on the Nanatsu No Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins series. The ship is Ephemer x Player, warning angst ahead, and big thanks to thetwilightroadtonightfall for also inspiring to write about my cinnamon children. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story...  
> Below are some links regarding my KHUX Avatar/Player: Lucas, containing my headcanons, and two drawings were done for me as a commission.  
> [Lucas's appearnace](https://twitter.com/autorun__exe/status/897012333964283904)  
> [Lucas and Ephemer drawing](https://roseshine76.tumblr.com/post/164567608300/a-wonderful-adorable-just-down-right-pretty)  
> [Lucas's Headcanons](https://roseshine76.tumblr.com/post/162610179005/player-khux-headcanons)

Ephemer, Skuld, Ventus, Blaine, Lauriam, members of the legendary dandelion knights had infiltrated their former kingdom of Daybreak, they had two objectives: To rescue their comrades Strelitzia and Chirithy from the Shadow faction of the kingdom's Knights. And to stop their plan to release the resurrect the demons from the realm of darkness. They had no intention to kill the former comrades they served beside, but they weren't going to leave without their friends.

In the castle Strelitzia was locked in a room, looking out the window, the room was surrounded by a barrier to keep her trapped, and keep anyone from freeing her. She was the final key for the Shadow faction's leader ritual to release the darkness, her light was going to be sacrificed. Three of the five grand master's knights who led the factions, the foretellers stood on the roof the castle, they were watching the battles unfold, several smoke clouds were all over the capital, explosions, and the clashing of magic power.

Upon arriving the four dandelions had been separated to different areas of the city, they were heading to the castle as it was clear that's where they were keeping Strelitzia and Chirithy. Ephemer had ended in the West region of the capital, Lauriam in the Northern area, Blaine in the South, with Skuld and Ventus in the East. They were overpowered most of the knights they encountered, with little difficulty, but they were going to meet stronger opponents... Unfortunately, Skuld and Ven had come across a stronger foe. 

The two had gotten into defensive stances, against a tall man dressed in a black coat, his face covered by a mask, his hands behind his back as he floated just a few feet off the ground, a dark violet aura radiating from his body. One of Shadow faction's top ranked warriors, known as the demon's hand, who were on par with the dandelions in power and skill. The differences were their ruthlessness and violent nature, and their will to kill.

He overwhelmed them both with his darkness, and halfway through the fight, he had trapped Skuld in a barrier of energy, leaving Ven to fight him alone. The youngest member of their order held his ground against his opponent, but he was outmatched as he was thrown all over the area by the masked man. Meanwhile, Ephemer was rushing towards their location, he could sense him fighting Ventus and Skuld, and he needed to hurry.

Skuld slammed at the barrier wall, trying to break it, as all she could do was watch Ventus struggle, the blonde tried to slash at him, managing to crack part of his mask as it broke, revealing a yellow eye that hateful glared at Ven. He then powerfully swung his arm, knocking the blonde into the wall, his wayward keyblade falling across the ground. 

The man growled as he went over to Ventus, pulling him out of the wall, grabbing him by his throat as he struggled to breathe, trying to free himself free himself the other's grip with his hands. The hooded man then clenched a fist with his free hand and started punching Ventus, pained groans and grunts as he punched several times in the face.

"Stop it! Let him go! Leave him alone!" Skuld screamed as the man's gloved knuckles were covered in Ven's blood, his face bruised, and bloody.

"I-It's alright..." Ventus grunted as the man then threw into the ground hard, he gritted his teeth, coughing up blood as he forced a smile at the girl.

"Please, I'll take his place... Please!" She screamed, her eyes watering as he slammed her fists against the barrier holding her.

"I can take... Whatever he gives... I'll be strong like big brother Eph-" Ventus was cut off as the man stepped on his side as he shouted in pain.

"STOP!" Skuld shouted as the man stared at her, an angry and frightened expression on her face as he stopped his attacking Ven before he kicked him over to the girl, snapping his fingers releasing the barrier around her.

* * *

_Skuld was sitting at the fountain, she watched the townspeople go on with daily routines, smiling as she enjoyed the lovely scenery of her kingdom. It was then someone approached her, turning to face them as she smiled brightly, jumping off the fountain, standing before them._

_"There you are, I was waiting for ya, the others are waiting for us... We've found a new member." She spoke to the other youth, pointing in the direction the courtyard where they trained._

**_Come on, let's go and meet him._ **

* * *

Ephemer had felt Ven's powers fading, he was now jumping across rooftops heading towards the area and jumped off the last house, he then turned into a corner as he arrived the street where they were fighting, he was catching his breath until his eyes widened. He saw Skuld cradling Ventus in her eyes, her eyes watering, as she attempted to heal him, and their attacker standing between him and them as he slowly looked over at Ephemer.

"Well, well, if it isn't the captain of the dandelions... Come to grace us with your presence." He said as Ephemer walked past him, going towards his friends, his face showed pure shock and disbelief.

"What... What happened?" Ephemer stood in front Skuld and Ven, his blue eyes looked onto Ventus, all he could see was blood.

"Who did this? Who did this to him...?" He asked Skuld who couldn't answer him as she just looked over at the man, as Ephemer slowly turned his head back to look at him.

"You? You did this to him? You did such violent things to my friend?" Ephemer looked at the man with hatred in eyes, as they started to fill up with tears.

"Why..." He clenched his fist tightly, staring down at the ground as his tears fell, he gritted his teeth, the images of him cradling someone's body in his arms flashed through his head almost identical to Skuld holding Ventus.

"Why… Why is it that I can never… Ever p-protect the people I care about?” Ephemer looked down at Ventus beaten body, the youngest of their group was trying to stay alive, breathing heavily as Skuld tried healing him.

“It’s because you’re constantly late. In fact, you are always too late. Just like that time, the kingdom was attacked 5 years ago, or when the war ended 10 years ago, and today as well!” The arrogant attacker shouted as he rushed towards them his sword ready to strike them.

“Because the death of this kid will be on your hands!” He shouted as Ephemer gritted his teeth making a gesture with his hand.

“Shut up!” Ephemer said firmly as his starlight appeared out of nowhere rushing at the cloaked man, who was forced back by the force.

Before he could even counter Ephemer slashed at the air was a torrent of energy were still towards the man, throwing through buildings as he screamed in pain. But the youth wasn’t done as a sphere of light formed from the tip of his blade which then scattered into spears of light firing in the enemy’s direction as causing a massive dust cloud.

Skuld’s eyes widened in shock, this couldn’t be her friend… His expression was serious but there was also clear anger as he then vanished heading towards the man. He was on knees trying to get back to his feet, he managed to withstand all that as he looked up only to be met with Ephemer standing over him.

He attempted to lunge at him only to be knocked through the roof of the damaged building, and high into the sky. Using his powers he managed to stay levitated midair but was soon joined by the keyblade wielder floating in front of him. 

“Prepare yourself.” His tone and expression were almost emotionless.

“So… It seems you’re more motivated today.” He chuckled while coughing.

“Now go back to your true form… In that form, you’re limiting your powers. Besides, it doesn’t suit you very well… Lucas.” Ephemer tilted his head, Skuld gasped upon hearing that name.

“No…” She said still holding Ventus, she couldn’t believe it. But suddenly the hooded man body began enveloped in dark aura before it cracked away like a shell as a familiar dark-skinned youth now, with feathery brown hair, along with a keyblade floating beside him, wearing a black and red gauntlet on his right arm.

“Lucas…” It was disbelief in her voice, their friend long thought to be dead was the cloaked man that she and other leaders had been fighting for months. What’s more, Ephemer knew. He knew all this time that friend was alive, and that he was the enemy that was tried to kill them, and beat Ventus to a pulp.

* * *

  ** _(Five years ago)_**

 _Ephemer pressed his forehead against Lucas’s, his tears falling onto his friend’s lifeless face. He had been forced to do the unthinkable, in order to stop Lucas from hurting anyone else he had t killed his dear friend. P_ _utting the lives of the other wielders, his comrades over Lucas. The blood was dripping from his mouth, and seeping through his clothing, he didn’t want it to come to this._

 _"I’m sorry._ _I’m sorry..._ _I’m so sorry… Lucas…"_

_**I've got to atone for this...** _

_**For making you suffer for so long, without even helping you...** _

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
